leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cave
---- 's concept sketch of exploring a cave.]] A cave is an underground area. Caves tend to have - and Pokémon, although based on cave-dwelling specimens such as may also be found. Caves can be found in every region of the Pokémon world. They serve as roadblocks: travelers cannot reach their destination without passing through. Often, these caves are dark and it is impossible to see even a few feet ahead; this problem can be remedied through use of the move . They are almost always winding and maze-like, making it easy to get lost. Villainous teams such as Team Magma and Team Aqua make their hideouts in isolated caves. In the , the encounter rate is typically quite high. All caves contain cave tiles, and often water tiles; caves also contain ice tiles, sand tiles, s, holes, ledges and puddles. Often, rare Pokémon can be found in caves. Items can also be found within the depths of caves, presumably dropped in the darkness by other travelers. Some caves contain Legendary Pokémon at their deepest point. In battle In Generation III, cave terrain gives a 30% chance of causing the target to and gives it the appearance of ; it causes to become . In Generation IV and Generation V, cave terrain gives a 30% chance of causing the target to and gives it the appearance of ; it causes to become . In Generation VI and VII, cave terrain gives a 30% chance of causing the target to and gives it the appearance of ; it causes to become . makes the user when used in a cave. List of caves in the Pokémon world In the core series Kanto * Cerulean Cave * Diglett's Cave * Mt. Moon * Rock Tunnel * Seafoam Islands * Sevii Islands * Altering Cave * Icefall Cave * Lost Cave Johto * Cliff Cave * Cliff Edge Gate * Dark Cave * Dragon's Den * Ice Path * Mt. Mortar * Mt. Silver * Slowpoke Well * Union Cave * Whirl Islands Hoenn * Artisan Cave * Altering Cave * Cave of Origin * Desert Underpass * Fabled Cave * Fiery Path * Gnarled Den * Granite Cave * Marine Cave * Meteor Falls * Mirage Caves * Nameless Cavern * Rusturf Tunnel * Scorched Slab * Seafloor Cavern * Shoal Cave * Terra Cave * Sinnoh * Iron Island * Maniac Tunnel * Mt. Coronet * Oreburgh Gate * Oreburgh Mine * * Ravaged Path * Stark Mountain * The Underground * Turnback Cave * Wayward Cave * Unova * Cave of Being * Challenger's Cave * Chargestone Cave * Clay Tunnel * Giant Chasm * Mistralton Cave * Relic Passage * Reversal Mountain * Seaside Cave * Twist Mountain * Victory Road (Black and White) * Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) * Wellspring Cave Kalos * Connecting Cave * Frost Cavern * Glittering Cave * Reflection Cave * Sea Spirit's Den * Terminus Cave * Alola * Diglett's Tunnel * Mount Lanakila * Resolution Cave * Seaward Cave * Ten Carat Hill * Verdant Cavern In the spin-off series Orre *Cave Poké Spot *Citadark Isle *Mt. Battle *Pyrite Cave *Relic Cave *The Under Mystery Dungeon world Dungeons *Aegis Cave *Beach Cave *Brine Cave *Cave of the Deep *Cave of Training *Craggy Coast *Chasm Cave *Crystal Cave *Crystal Crossing *Crevice Cave *Dark Crater *Drenched Bluff *Drilbur Coal Mine *Eastern Cave *Final Maze *Flagstone Cave *Forest Grotto *Fortune Ravine *Gentle Slope Cave *Hazy Pass *Inferno Cave *Labyrinth Cave *Landslide Cave *Lapis Cave *Limestone Cavern *Longfield Cave *Magma Cavern *Magma Cavern Pit *Meteor Cave *Moonlit Cave *Murky Cave *Oddity Cave *Purifying Cave *Rough Tunnel * * *Slumbering Cave *Snow Path *Snowy Cave *Solar Cave *Southern Cavern *Spring Cave *Star Cave *Stealth Cavern *Stompstump Peak *Submerged Cave *Telluric Path *Tempting Path *Thunderwave Cave *Waterfall Basin Grotto *Waterfall Cave *Western Cave *Wish Cave Friend Areas * * * * * Dojos *Makuhita Dojo *Marowak Dojo Fiore *Krokka Tunnel *Panula Cave Almia *Chroma Ruins *Crysta Cave * *Volcano Cave Oblivia *Rasp Cavern Other * *Pokémon Island Cave *Rocky Cave * In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |nl= |fr_ca=Souterrain Caverne |de= |it=Grotta |ko= |pt= |ru= |es= |vi= }} Category:Locations by type * fr:Grotte it:Grotta zh:洞窟